Divisi dal destino
by Nisky
Summary: Questa è la storia d'amore tra Lulu e Chappu (il fratello minore di Wakka). Scritta a due mani da me e Alelea.


**TITOLO:**

**GENERE: Romantico/Drammatico**

**Personaggi: Lulu (Anna) Chappu (Laura)**

_I personaggi di questa storia sono proprietà della SquareSoft (Final Fantasy X)_

_Chapppu_ stava correndo lungo la spiaggia della sua città natale, _Besaid,_ cercava di raggiungere al più presto il villaggio. Era un ragazzo di 19 anni, era abbastanza alto (anche se non quanto suo fratello, che lo prendeva sempre in giro) aveva i capelli d'un rosso vivo (come sua madre e suo fratello _Wakka_) e i suoi occhi erano d'uno splendido verde smeraldo.

Era appena tornato da un viaggio durato ben tre mesi e non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare i suoi familiari ma all'improvviso un pallone da _Blitz_ lo mancò per un pelo

"Dove vai tanto di fretta?"

Chappu si girò e vide Wakka sorridere come al suo solito

"Wakka!" disse entusiasta avvicinandosi all'acqua "ti alleni ancora eh?"

"Prima o poi vinceremo" rispose il più grande dei due sciogliendosi in un altro affettuoso sorriso e uscendo dall'acqua per abbracciarlo "ci sei mancato tanto fratellino. Vieni, andiamo al villaggio, anche gli altri saranno felici di vedere che sei sano e salvo".

Il villaggio di Besaid era un villaggio piuttosto modesto, l'unica grande costruzione era il tempio dove tutti gli evocatori venivano per ottenere _l'Eone Valefor_.

Appena entrati nel villaggio una ragazzina dai capelli castani corse loro incontro "Wakka" disse sorridendogli felice

"Ciao _Yuna_!" rispose lui dandogli un leggero buffetto sulla guancia "guarda chi è arrivato"

"Chappu" disse lei abbracciandolo "sono contenta di rivederti"

"Anche io lo sono"

Una ragazza con i lunghi capelli neri si avvicinò coraggiosamente al trio "Sei in ritardo" disse in tono di rimprovero "avevi detto che saresti tornato la settimana scorsa"

Wakka la guardò perplesso, nonostante avesse quel carattere scorbutico era quasi del tutto certo che anche lei fosse felicissima di vedere che Chappu era tornato a casa sano e salvo "Dobbiamo festeggiare!" esordì Wakka con entusiasmo "Quale occasione migliore"

_Lulu_ fece una smorfia ma preferì non commentare l'idea di Wakka ad alta voce.

Chappu si limitò a sorridere mentre suo fratello iniziava a dar libero sfogo alle sue strampalate idee "festeggeremo tutti insieme, questa sera. Che ne dite?"

Yuna fu subito d'accordo "Si! Sarà una bellissima festa"

"E' una grande occasione, quindi bisogna festeggiare" concluse Wakka guardando prima Chappu e poi Lulu che non sembrava troppo soddisfatta dall'idea.

"Non c'è bisogno che mobiliti tutto il villaggio solo perché sono tornato" protestò Chappu evitando per un pelo una delle energiche pacche sulla spalla del fratello

"Avanti, questa è proprio l'occasione giusta per festeggiare. Vieni a casa, io inizio a preparare tutto. Ci vediamo questa sera eh? Vieni Yuna" disse prima di allontanarsi assieme alla giovane apprendista.

"Mi dispiace aver fatto tardi" disse lui guardando Lulu negli occhi scuri "purtroppo noi della Milizia siamo sempre troppo impegnati" aggiunse prima di sciogliersi in un sorriso "Non tenermi il muso Lulu, non sei contenta che io sia tornato?"

"Tanto so già che rimarrai qui pochissimo" disse evitando di guardarlo in faccia. Si pentì quasi subito di aver detto quella frase, Chappu era appena tornato da un lungo e faticoso viaggio e quello era tutto ciò che sapeva dirgli lei? Le sarebbe davvero piaciuto tanto poterlo trattare con un po' più di garbo ma puntualmente il suo caratteraccio l'anticipava. Spesso Lulu si chiedeva come faceva Chappu a sopportarla!

Prese fiato e cercò di riprendere il discorso "mi sei mancato da morire, per questo non voglio che tu parta"

"ho sognato tanto di poterti rivedere" disse lui arrossendo lievemente (si sentiva sempre stupido quando si lasciava andare ai sentimenti) "e come speravo tu non sei cambiata di una virgola" continuò raccogliendo un pallone da blitz e tirandolo a Lulu "il tuo caratteraccio è rimasto sempre lo stesso".

Detto questo si mise a ridere di gusto e corse a perdifiato verso l'acqua cristallina facendo cenno alla ragazza di avvicinarsi.

Lulu lo fissò per qualche secondo combattuta da sentimenti contrastanti, non sapeva se offendersi per l'affermazione sul suo caratteraccio o compiacersi del complimento che le aveva fatto "ancora questo stupido gioco" disse fra sé e sé prima di buttare la palla a Chappu e di seguirlo nell'acqua, per una volta aveva deciso di lasciarsi completamente andare, era una sensazione che provava solo in presenza del ragazzo.

I due si schizzarono per un po' dopodiché Lulu inciampò e cadde fra le braccia di Chappu, arrossì vistosamente ma non ebbe il coraggio di scostarsi, si sentiva al sicuro tra quelle braccia e non avrebbe voluto allontanarsene mai.

"ti sei fatta male?" gli chiese lui aiutandola a tirarsi su

"No.. scusami"

Chappu non sapeva mai come comportarsi in presenza di Lulu, da un lato continuava a considerarla come una vecchia amica d'infanzia a cui era molto legato, dall'altro lato sentiva di provare verso di lei qualcosa di più profondo che però non era in grado di spiegare nemmeno a se stesso.. come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo a lei?

Aveva addirittura pensato di esserne innamorato, ma non ne era sicuro e comunque Lulu gli avrebbe sicuramente riso in faccia dicendogli che non sapeva di cosa stava parlando.

Eppure, guardandola negli occhi, sentiva sempre una fitta al cuore che non riusciva a mandare via, perdersi nel suo sguardo era una sensazione dolcissima…

"Mi dispiace, questo non è esattamente una cosa da ragazze eh?" disse lui arrossendo a sua volta .

"si, forse hai ragione non è una cosa da ragazze" disse aggiustandosi il vestito "ma è la cosa più divertente che abbia mai fatto" aggiunse con un sorriso

Chappu sorrise a sua volta

"Ora penso che potremo tornare al villaggio, Wakka non potrà lamentarsi, ti ho tenuto lontano da lì per abbastanza tempo" disse la ragazza prendendolo dolcemente per un braccio

Senza riflettere Chappu la trattenne, non sapeva il perché ma non voleva lasciarla andare via.

"Non andartene"

Voleva dire qualcosa a Lulu ma non riusciva a trovare le parole.. "tu.. mi sei mancata tanto" disse schiarendosi la voce "io.. quando sono con te, mi sento bene, lo so che è una cosa assurda ma.."

Quanto aveva sognato di sentire quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca rivolte solo a lei, istintivamente Lulu si gettò sulle braccia del ragazzo, si rendeva perfettamente conto che era un gesto assurdo ma ora l'unica cosa che voleva era stargli accanto "Chappu io.." per un attimo gli sembrò che le parole gli stessero morendo in gola ma si fece coraggio, doveva dirgli tutto, non poteva più aspettare "Ti amo"

Chappu fu troppo sconvolto da quella dichiarazione per potere dire qualcosa, fissò Lulu negli occhi e la baciò.

Quello fu, senza dubbio, l'attimo più bello della sua vita, era ciò che aveva sempre voluto anche se non se ne era accorto, lui amava Lulu.. e lei lo amava.

Quel bacio avrebbe spiegato a Lulu tutto ciò che Chappu provava per lei, meglio di mille parole…

I due tornarono al villaggio sorridenti e Wakka fu felicissimo di accogliervi "Siete tornati proprio al momento giusto" disse dando una pacca sulla spalla del fratello "è tutto pronto, tutto per te fratellino"

Chappu sorrise, imbarazzato da tanta gentilezza "grazie, è davvero troppo per me"

"Siamo tutti contenti che tu sia tornato" disse Yuna sorridendo

Lulu cercò a sua volta di sorridere, questo era un giorno splendido e lei non poteva non essere felice.

"Non vorrai partire di già?"

Chappu scosse il capo contrariato, era sempre la solita storia "Wakka lo sai benissimo che non sono io che decido quando devo partire"

"Sei stato qui solo due settimane" osservò il più grande dei due scendendo con un balzo dal suo letto "Non ti sembra un po' poco?"

"Si tratta solo di qualche settimana Wakka, poi tornerò e resterò qui di più, te lo prometto"

Wakka lo guardò dubbioso "Sai che non mi piace quello che stai facendo"

"Avanti, non ricominciare"

"Perché non diventi un guardiano? Yuna diventerà presto un evocatrice, potresti aiutarla"

"Tu e Lulu sarete più che sufficienti" rispose Chappu passandosi una mano tra i capelli rossi "a proposito, devo salutare Lulu"

"Aspetta"

Wakka bloccò il fratello prendendolo per un braccio "prendi questa" disse mostrandogli una splendida spada che sembrava fatta d'acqua

"E' molto bella" osservò Chappu prendendola in mano "forse anche troppo, potrei perderla"

"Non la perderai"

"E' meglio se la lascio qui, la proverò quando torno"

"Me lo prometti?"

"Si, te lo prometto"

Così Chappu poté finalmente andare a riabbracciare la sua amata che, tanto per cambiare, si trovava nel tempio dell'isola

"Lulu" bisbigliò lui quando le fu a fianco "ti devo parlare, puoi uscire un attimo?"

Lulu sorrise "non bisognerebbe disturbare le persone che vanno al tempio"

Chappu sorrise e le fece segno di seguirlo.

I due uscirono silenziosamente dal tempio e si appartarono sulla spiaggia dell'isola dove, per una volta, non c'era fanatici giocatori di blitzball che si allenavano.

"Che c'è?" le domandò lei quando si fermarono "cosa devi dirmi?"

Chappu si fece forza, non poteva certo tenerglielo nascosto "devo partire"

La ragazza rimase di stucco, era passato pochissimo tempo da quando era tornato e lei non credeva che se ne sarebbe andato così presto "co..sa?"

"mi dispiace"

"Ma sei appena tornato non puoi andartene di già.." Lulu non voleva credere alle sue orecchie, perché se ne andava così presto? .

"Mi dispiace molto Lulu ma purtroppo non sono io che decido quando devo partire… lo sai che preferirei rimanere qui, a Besaid" disse cingendole la vita con il braccio "Ma ti prometto che quando tornerò rimarrò molto di più"

Lulu sorrise tristemente "e quando tornerai?"

"Tra due settimane, vedrai che passeranno in fretta"

La ragazza lo guardò perplessa "Per te passeranno in fretta, tu sarai sicuramente molto impegnato ma io, finché Yuna non diventerà un evocatrice, non ho molto da fare"

"La assisterai, sono sicuro che quella ragazza sarà un'ottima evocatrice, potrebbe battere Sin, soprattutto con te al suo fianco."

Lulu ridacchio "Che adulatore"

"Lo penso veramente sai" disse lui fingendosi offeso "Mi mancherai tanto" sussurrò stringendola a se e baciandola dolcemente.

"Anche tu mi mancherai tanto Chappu" disse accarezzandogli il volto "Torna presto, sai che senza di te non posso vivere" aggiunse sorridendo

"Farò quel che posso"

"Di cosa si tratta questa volta?" chiese la ragazza

"una delle solite missioni per battere Sin" rispose Chappu spettinandosi un po' i capelli fiammanti

"batterlo? E come farete?"

Chappu scosse la testa "mi spiegheranno tutto quando sarò là"

"ma non sarà troppo pericoloso?" Lulu non si sentiva tranquilla, non gli piaceva quello che stava facendo la milizia, secondo lei era del tutto inutile.

"Tutto ciò che riguarda Sin è pericoloso" rispose lui sospirando "ma purtroppo qualcuno deve pur farlo"

"Voi potreste aiutare la gente, perché dovete combattere Sin? Senza l'Eone Supremo non avete speranze!"

"Forse hai ragione Lulu, però… non posso stare a guardare mentre la gente muore".

Chappu chiuse gli occhi, tutta la sua famiglia era morta, ormai gli rimaneva solo Wakka.. non voleva perdere anche lui.

"Quando tornerò ti insegnerò a giocare a blitzball" disse lui illuminandosi "non sei mai stata un gran che con il blitz"

Lulu sbuffò sonoramente "non che mi interessi"

"Vedrai, una volta imparato a giocare ti piacerà".

"ne dubito" disse Lulu facendo un'altra smorfia "ma stai pur certo che ti aspetterò"

Chappu sorrise "non avevo dubbi"

Lulu lo baciò "tu pensa solo a tornare sano e salvo"

I due si misero seduti sulla spiaggia e rimasero a guardare il tramonto insieme.

Chappu spalancò gli occhi in un misto di sorpresa e spavento, il tremendo urlo di Sin echeggiava per tutta _Djose_ e la gente fuggiva dalla costa terrorizzata.

"Dobbiamo combatterlo" urlò un miliziano facendosi avanti e incitando gli altri a fare lo stesso.

Combatterlo? Come si poteva combattere Sin con delle spade e dei _chocobo_? Era assurdo, non sarebbero mai riusciti a combinare nulla.

"Forse Wakka aveva ragione" pensò mentre guardava quell'enorme mostro che si muoveva nell'acqua "solo gli evocatori possono distruggere Sin".

Un miliziano temerario si era spinto in acqua con il suo fedele chocobo e brandiva in aria la sua spada "Per Yevon!" urlò andando alla carica. La gente sulla spiaggia trattenne il fiato, ma fu tutto inutile, Sin gli lanciò contro una magia potentissima e il ragazzo scomparve nelle profondità del mare.

Chappu strinse forte la sua fedele spada, non era la splendida spada che Wakka gli aveva regalato "la proverò quando tornerò a casa" gli aveva promesso Chappu prima di partire, ma ora si rendeva conto che non avrebbe mai potuto provarla..

Chissà cosa avrebbe detto Lulu... avrebbe tanto voluto rivederla.

La gente alle spalle di Chappu urlava e cercava di fuggire, il ragazzo fece un passo avanti come tutti gli altri miliziani presenti sulla costa "non dobbiamo arrenderci" urlò senza spiegarsi nemmeno il perché lo avesse detto, sapeva che non avevano speranze.

Sin esisteva da mille anni, tutto moriva ma Sin sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

Improvvisamente Sin si mosse, il suo movimento brusco mandò il mille pezzi una costruzione che sommerse due o tre soldati che cercavano di avvicinarsi al mostro, dopo di che Sin aprì le sue grandi ali e si alzò in volo, il massacro era solo iniziato.

Moltissime scaglie del mostro caddero sulla spiaggia, Chappu si ritrovò circondato ma grazie all'aiuto degli altri miliziani riuscì a distruggerle tutte.

Sin però non sembrava voler lasciare superstiti, cadendo in acqua alzò un enorme onda che colpì in pieno la spiaggia. Chappu fu travolto e venne scaraventato contro le rocce.

Quando aprì gli occhi Sin non c'era più, come non c'era più la calma e soleggiata spiaggia di Djosè, al suo posto c'era un tetro luogo di morte.

Nessuno sembrava essere riuscito a sopravvivere.

Chappu chiuse gli occhi, il sole lo accecava, e ripensò a Wakka e ai bei momenti trascorsi assieme al suo amato fratello.

Cercò di tirarsi faticosamente su ma ricadde a bocconi sulla spiaggia rovente, sentiva un dolore fortissimo provenire dalla schiena, probabilmente qualche pezzo di roccia si era conficcato da qualche parte nella sua schiena e lui sarebbe sicuramente morto entro breve.

Lulu..

Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per rivedere ancora una volta il suo viso, per riascoltare il suono della sua risata.

"Mi dispiace Lulu" sussurrò mentre sentiva le palpebre diventare sempre più pensanti "Non ho saputo mantenere la mia promessa" disse prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre

La notizia si era sparsa ormai in tutto il villaggio e per quanto Lulu al principio non avesse voluto dargli credito ora doveva ammettere che si trattava della verità, tutti i miliziani andati in missione contro Sin erano morti, questo significava che anche Chappu era morto.

Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando il ragazzo era partito ed ormai solo Lulu viveva ancora con la speranza di un suo ritorno; Wakka aveva pianto, si era disperato ma aveva accettato la cosa, Chappu non sarebbe più tornato.

Lulu invece sperava ancora di poterlo riabbracciare, era una cosa stupida, se ne rendeva conto anche lei ma vivere con la consapevolezza che Chappu non sarebbe più tornato era troppo per lei.

Passarono ben tre mesi dalla partenza di Chappu quando dei templari portarono a Besaid i corpi dei miliziani caduti in battaglia contro Sin, dieci erano nati e cresciuti nell'isola e tra questi c'era anche Chappu.

Calde lacrime bagnarono il viso di Wakka quando poté riabbracciare suo fratello minore e quando un evocatore senza nome trapassò quel giovane corpo.

Quell'evocatore avrebbe accompagnato nell'Oltremondo un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto, lo avrebbe accompagnato tristemente nel luogo del non ritorno.

Wakka fissò suo fratello cercando di imprimere nella sua mente quel viso giovane, quei capelli fiammanti e quegli occhi verdi che conosceva fin da quando era piccolo.

Per lui non ci sarebbe mai stato nessun conforto, lo capì quando accanto a se vide Lulu piangere, non l'aveva mai vista piangere da quando la conosceva, nemmeno quando l'evocatrice che seguiva era morta.

Nessuno avrebbe mai preso il posto che Chappu aveva lasciato vuoto.

Ogni mattina, quando si alzava in piedi, lanciava uno sguardo a quel letto che sarebbe rimasto per sempre vuoto e a quella splendida spada che Chappu non aveva mai potuto usare

"E' troppo bella Wakka, non la posso portare con me! la proverò al mio ritorno. Te lo prometto"

Ma nemmeno le promesse potevano battere Sin.

Inizialmente la rabbia si era fatta strada nel suo cuore sovrastando ogni altro sentimento, voleva sconfiggere Sin e lo avrebbe fatto ad ogni costo, avrebbe vendicato la prematura morte del suo amato fratello.

Con il passare del tempo però la tristezza e la malinconia avevano preso il posto dell'odio e Wakka si era ritrovato a fare strani pensieri

"Forse un giorno tornerà" pensava ogni mattina sistemando entrambi i letti pur sapendo che Chappu non sarebbe mai potuto tornare "e io sarò qui ad aspettarlo. Forse le persone che Sin uccide non muoiono veramente ma vengono portate in un altro posto.. e prima o poi ritornano".

Ma nessuno vide più il giovane Chappu dal giorno in cui lo trapassarono.

La ragazza strinse il cuscino e lasciò che le lacrime gli rigassero il viso, era stata una sciocca, non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarlo andare, sapeva che era una missione suicida quella, Sin era troppo forte.

Un sentimento di odio la pervase, voleva a tutti i costi vendicare Chappu, uccidere Sin con le sue stesse mani, però al tempo stesso aveva paura di seguire un altro evocatore dopo quello che era successo all'ultima volta.

Si alzò dal letto e si asciugò le lacrime, fissò per qualche istante la foto di Chappu ed il suo cammino le parve facile e chiaro, doveva vendicare Chappu, doveva fare nuovamente il guardiano.

Il tempo passò e Yuna crebbe, Lulu decise che sarebbe stata lei l'evocatrice per la quale avrebbe rischiato la vita.

Quando iniziarono il loro viaggio era assalita dalla paura, temeva di non riuscire a proteggere neanche lei ma per fortuna così non fu; il pellegrinaggio questa volta riuscì a portarlo a termine con successo e Sin fu definitivamente sconfitto.

Lulu si appoggiò alla nuda parete e fissò nuovamente una collana che Chappu le aveva regalato, le aveva dato forza nei momenti tristi e gli era stata sempre d'aiuto come se lui fosse ancora al suo fianco però doveva ammettere che così non era, Chappu non sarebbe più tornato da lei.

Le lacrime scesero senza che lei potesse controllarle, sentiva il cuore spezzato come se quella fosse la prima notte che passava senza il suo amato. Si mise seduta sulla sedia e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che i pensieri invadessero la sua mente ed il suo cuore ferito.

_Ogni giorno, quando combattevamo insieme, sognavo un posto dove vivere felici, un mondo come questo, un mondo senza Sin, dove non esistevano solo 10 anni di pace prima della tempesta ma un tempo infinito da vivere a proprio piacimento; ma ora che questo sogno è davanti ai miei occhi spero solo di potermi risvegliare presto per poterti riabbracciare._


End file.
